User blog:PokeFreak117/The Adventures of Max Season 2 part 3
Max, Emily, and James were at the pokemon center in Port Decca. James was searching through his PC for a few pokemon we would need to summon the legendary diamond pokemon. ' '“Do you have any Unown?” Max asked. “I heard that the pokemon lives in a chamber that can only be opened by four certain Unown.” “Um, yes,” James replied. “I caught several when i was looking for the reaper cloth in the desert catacombs. Um, let’s see. I have Unown for the letters “A”, “P”, “N”, “E”, “O”, “X”, “F”, and “Z”.” “Hey!” Emily exclaimed. “Some of those Unown spell “OPEN”! Maybe that’s it?” “Probably,” Max said, “I think it’s worth a shot. What pokemon do you want in your party besides the four Unown?” “I think I want my Tangrowth and my Infernape. Infernape never leaves my side.” “Good,” Max said. “Let’s head to route 13 then.” The three proceeded to route 13 as quickly as they could. When they arrived, they searched the cave inside and out for any secret door, but found none. When they climbed a certain ledge within the cave, there was no door, but a giant boulder instead. “Strange,” Max said. “I could have sworn that there was a door here!” James sighed. “You know Max, there’s a possibility that that boulder isn’t truly a boulder at all,” he said, as he sent out infernape. “Use close combat.” Infernape lunged at the boulder and pummeled it with a shower of punches. The boulder, however, did not shatter as Max had expected. Instead, it began to rumble, then came alive as an angry golem attacked infernape with a vicious stone edge attack. The sudden attack caught infernape off guard, so stone edge landed a direct hit. Infernape managed to get to its feet, but before it could do anything else, golem used earthquake, causing infernape to fall to the ground once more. “We need to stop that golem before its earthquake causes the entire cave to collapse!” Max exclaimed. All of a sudden, large blades of grass sprung up from the ground and yanked golem to the ground. Golem’s weight caused a very large impact. So large, in fact, that golem was instantly knocked out by it. ' '“Grass knot?” Emily asked, intrigued. “That’s right,” James replied, smiling. “It’s actually quite handy, as it catches most people off-guard. It also means that my infernape has a fighting chance against rock, water, and ground types.” “Clever…” Emily muttered to herself. ' '“If you two lovebirds are finished chatting, I found the entrance to the secret room,” Max said, smiling and watching as both Emily and James turned a peculiar shade of red. “The only problem is,” Max said, continuing, “is that it looks like someone got here first. The stone door with the unown on it is gone.” “Gone?” James and Emily replied. They rushed over to where Max was standing. They were about to enter the room when Max held them back. “Someone else is in there,” he said softly, “and they don’t look like they mean well.” He was right. In the room were about five people, all wearing metallic body armor and masks that looked like gas masks. Each person had a different steel type pokemon in front of them. The pokemon Max saw were aegislash, lucario, bisharp, skarmory, and scizor. In the middle of the group was a beautiful, princess-like pokemon, with pink jewels all over its body. Max instantly knew what it was. “Diancie!” he exclaimed, forgetting that they were trying to lay low. ' '“Who’s there!?” one of the men demanded. “Me,” Max said. “I don’t know what you want with diancie, but it doesn’t look good. Who are you anyways, Team Eclipse?” The men in body armor began to laugh. “Team Eclipse? You mistake us for THAT bumbling group of idiots? No, we my friend are a competent team. We are Team Cyber. Now, we might as well tell you what it is we’re doing, since you won’t be living for very much longer. Our plan is to capture powerful legendary pokemon throughout this region and use them to power a great machine. This machine will destroy the entire land of Riora, causing the world to tremble at our feet.” “And what will any of this accomplish?” Max asked. “Why, power of course. You see, we don’t mind destroying an entire region if it means that it is we who rule in the end,” the man said. “Argh, I won’t allow that!” Max exclaimed furiously. “Haha. as if you had a choice. Bisharp, use metal claw.” Bisharp swung its claw at diancie, who was too scared to defend itself. It took a rather large amount of damage. One man pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at diancie. The pokeball pulled the weakened diancie in, then clicked a few times before falling still. ' '“NO!” Max yelled, sending out charizard. One of the men in armor sent out a lycanroc that used accelerock. Charizard was down for the count. Max glanced in the direction of Emily and James, signalling for them to remain hidden. He sent out Haxorus, but the man replaced his lycanroc with a togekiss. The togekiss was well trained, and used moonblast, knocking haxorus out. Max grew worried. This person had somehow known how to beat each of his members. It was unsettling to say the least. He sent swampert next, hoping to land an ice beam attack. The togekiss used grass knot though, and swampert was rendered unable to battle. At this point, Emily and James were done waiting. They jumped out of hiding, and sent out salamence and lucario. James was about to mega evolve his salamence when one of the men sent out a weavile that used ice shard. Meanwhile, lucario had knocked out the togekiss only to be defeated by a close combat from a machamp. Max, Emily, and James exchanged nervous glances. There were too many men, and they had a way to defeat any pokemon that came their way. The three heroes called back their fainted pokemon. They knew that there was no way to win. ''' '''One of the men from Team Cyber laughed. “Give up? Good. Now then. You’re going to help us out. Max. What’s the passcode to your pc storage account?” Max laughed slightly. “Like i would tell you. Why do you want to know?” “Because,” one grunt replied, “we know that you own the legendary pokemon kyurem.” “HOW DID YOU-” “We also know that there’s a legendary pokemon that happens to make its home in the Old Aredia.” “Victini?,” Emily inquired. ' '“No, someone stronger,” the grunt replied. “A pokemon called mewtwo. Apparently it enjoys the peace of mind that the place gives it.” “HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS!?” Max demanded. “Poor Max. So oblivious. So ignorant. Why did you think that Queen was so into legendary pokemon?” Max felt himself grow suddenly weak. “W-what? Sh-she didn’t…” “No Max, she didn’t betray you. After all, how could she betray you if she never truly was your friend to begin with?” the grunt said, smiling. “She works for us. She always has. That was the only reason she ever stayed with you.” “th-THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Max hollered, remembering what Queen had said before she left. ' '“Stop denying it,” the grunt laughed. He stepped forward and gave Max a solid punch in the stomach, leaving Max gasping for air. James and Emily tried to hold him back, but the grunt shook them off easily. “Tell me Max! What is the passcode?” ' '“Go die in a hole,” Mas said. Enraged, the grunt aimed another punch. This time, it hit Max in the eye. Then, the grunt reached down at his belt, and yanked it off, pulling Max’s pokeballs off along with it. ' '“If i can’t have your passcode,” the grunt said, snarling, “i’ll take THESE instead!” With that, he sent out an excadrill. “Dig,” he demanded, as he grabbed onto the excadrill. The excadrill dug upward, taking its owner with it. The remaining grunts did the same thing, but with different digging pokemon. Meanwhile, Emily and James helped Max to his feet, and they slowly left the cave, feeling a little depressed. They headed back to Aredia City and went to the pokemon center. There, they discussed what they would do next. Rather, Emily and James discussed it. Max was in no mood to strategize. He pulled a few pokemon from his pc, then left the pokemon center. He sent out a sigilyph, then flew off. Emily looked at James. “Don’t look at me,” James said. “I’ve never seen him like this before.” “Well, we should give him some time to himself. We’ll go after him later. He probably went to the lab anyways.” ''' '''James simply nodded, sighing. “His pokemon were all so special to him. When that grunt stole them, he stole a part of Max. Losing his pokemon, especially his torterra, is like a husband losing his wife.” Emily nodded with understanding. They stayed in a hotel in Aredia city that night. The next day, James woke up in his room to a knocking on his door. He opened it to see Emily, looking ready to leave. “Come on,” she said. “We’re going to find Max, and get him to stop moping around.” James closed the door, then got dressed. Get him to stop moping? He thought. Good luck with that! Despite these thoughts, he got ready and met Emily at the entrance to the hotel. “Ok,” he said. “I’m ready.” To be continued... Category:Blog posts